


'Magnus's Favorite Color is White

by NoodleKing



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Chill, Cuddle, F/M, M/M, Multi, Relax - Freeform, X - Freeform, but like, but you on him, chillin on him, commander - Freeform, idk - Freeform, it can be romance, not really - Freeform, or asexual, or friend, relax yo ass, so win win??, the commander needs to relax okay, ultra magnus aint a free spirit, yo ass, you tell his ass to be safe and then hes like "oh"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleKing/pseuds/NoodleKing
Summary: You get to relax with your guardian, Ultra Magnus.You try to engage with him as best you can, but ya boo just be wack.Also he tells you his favorite color ! ?[[[!!!READER INSERT!!]]] Reader is honestly Gender Neutral and my handsasleep aaaa!!





	'Magnus's Favorite Color is White

**Author's Note:**

> It was origionally the reader 'bouta cuddle with the commander but then ADHD took over..  
>  soooo yeah!

You know those people who want to just break free and take a vacation from their work lives, or take the day off for themselves? The ones who do so because they feel that they deserve that. The ones who seperate themselves from reality for a little while and decide to sit at home and drink beverages while watching one of their favorite shows air on the T.V screen.

They could also get down to enjoy nature by going camping with friends and family, or visit places they have been wanting to for a while. Those were the fun and normal spirits who wanted to roam free and relax on this earth as time continues on. The ones who let their minds rest and engage with friends over a night out.

Well, you considered yourself to be one of those people. One of those free spirited beings who wanted to get away from work for a while and have fun by engaging in activities that involved adventures of any sorts. 

Ultra Magnus, on the other hand, was not one of those free spirited beings. 

The teal colored mech would hardly be found off the field, off from work. If so, then it would usually be a task given to him by Agent Fowler or any of the upper ranked humans that were in the force. The one thing he wasn't too good at was making time for himself. It was never that often where Ultra Magnus was given the the time where he could just sit back and enjoy himself. Most of it was due to him refusing to let himself slip up on the fighting field. 

You, along with a few others have attempted multiple times on getting the commander to take a minute and enjoy the time passing by. It almost always resulted in utter failure. 

Yet, there were days where the said commander would retreat to his room for himself, aside from recharging. When doing so, he didn't let too many people in, including bots. 

Your ass was pretty much the 1% that Ultra Magnus would let inside. Why? You oddly have close to no idea for that one. Maybe it had to do with the first time you two had met? From you filling up your non-transforming vehicle at a local gas station and almost being crushed by the blue giant when he was flung towards you by a few Decepticons to having to travel for almost three weeks along the road in the 'Magnus cab because of someone destroying the ground bridge.

Well, it was malfunctional, but both you and Ultra Magnus assumed the machine had to have been destroyed by something, or someone.

Cough cough, Bulkhead, Cough cough!

Not only did your journey end there, you and the big guy had to seperate for close to a week due to Ultra Magnus actually showing emotion towards you. In doing so, he had figured it would have been best to leave you at the nearest little town and leave to drive the distraction with him. He had told you his plan of doing such until he was sure the ground bridge was fixed and said he would return to get you. 

Ah, such a softie.

Though 80% of you was sure that it was just protocal and that he no longer wanted to listen to your blabbering nonsense of questions. Also, you talked during your sleep and you recall that one morning of him asking if you were actually okay.

T'was hella embarassing, okay?

You wish to never relive the awkward silence that was exchanged between you two ever again, at any point in life. Unless it was death? You haven't thought that far on it.

Mind slipping back to reality, you espressed a light sigh of contentment as you were snuggled up in the surprisingly small gap that was met between where the neck and the chassis of the transformer. In your term, you were just chillin on 'Magnus's collar bone, which was a thick piece of metal that actually kept you from falling into the open area and supposedly getting stuck and tangled within the wires of the chest plates. You were thankful of cybertronian anatomy for that since you didn't want to slip up and die a slow death within a robot, let alone your guardian.

That would suck major ass for both of you.

So here you were, curled up as best you can on the commander, attempting to take a nap upon the living form. 

Oh, please, you have slept in worse areas. You try to ignore the 'this isn't a bed, cheif' thoughts from your head and decide to crack open your once closed eyes to glance at what ever the 'bot was doing. 

As usual, the commander was reading a data pad.

"Whatcha readin' there?" You decide to ask shortly after realizing that you lacked the ability to fully read in cybertronian. The chit-chat learning table had flew over your head and would continue to miss its destination to your brain of knowledge when ever Ratchet had talked about it. Most of it was due to the fact that you weren't listening during those times. As interesting as it sounded, you just never could stay focused

Also, you realize that you have no clue what your guardian is talking about as he tells you what he is reading. 

A brilliant listener you are.

You really didn't want to sound rude on asking him to repeat it since 'Magnus had actually taken the time to explain what exactly was on the datapad, so you simply nod with an 'uh-huh' response. 

You had wanted him to open up more to you, so this was your best choice.

Lucky for you, the 'bot had taken the bait. The teal mech then proceeded to tell you that because of Ratchet being the only medic on Team Prime, he had been looking up more on how to treat wounds himself. 

Your guardian seems rather interested in what he is reading. While he explains, you realize that he is researching the medic field reports- or information on the rank of being in the medical department. "Though I am not a liscensed medical officer, I do try to see if there are ways on surviving the field with certain wounds." 'Magnus pauses, letting you take in what he had just said, before continuing. "If i do find any, and I have found aproximately three to four ways of treatment, I will be more capable of lasting longer if there were medics s-"

"Are you planning to jump into a volcano, or somethin'?" You cut his ass off, starting grow a bit concerned at his last sentence. 

You hear him pause to process your wording before giving a response. 

"No."

"Then why are you like," You stick your arm out and point at the data pad he holds. "Looking up that stuff?" 

"In case of an emergency, or if one of the commrades are severely injured, I will be able to keep them alive for longer periods of time." The commander says, slowly choosing his words with caution. 

"Well," You began. "Just.. don't die out there, okay?" 

The teal guardian frowns slightly. "I do not intend to, [Y/N]."

"Good." Knowing he can't necessarily see you due to your somewhat awkward positioning atop his neck region, you shoot him a stern look before making yourself more comfortable. The conversation was steered away from the dangers of battle field talk, and more to hobbies and interests. 

You still had yet to learn what his favorite color was. So, you then askbthe question after axplaining to the mech how camping out doors is fun.

"Also, you still haven't told me your favorite color.." You then realize how stupid that actually sounded. 

Oof.

A robot fighting machine's favorite color? 

To make it even more awkward and crush your cripling confidence you had for your guardian being capable of having a prefered color, the said 'bot falls silent.

It takes a minute or two, but Ultra Magnus fianlly responds to your question. 

"I wouldn't be too picky of a simple paint color; but if I were to choose, I would go with White."

OH MY TITTY SPRINKLES,  
ULTRA MAGNUS HAS A FAVORITE FUCKING COLOR ,  
AND YOU CAN FINALLY SLEEP THAT OFF!!

Grinning from ear to ear, you know damn well that he can't see that. "White's a pretty color, 'Magnus; but why white?"

"It reminds me of the fond memmories that I had made back on Cybertron."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to cut it off there or else there would be no ending to this story!
> 
> :o
> 
> Also, y'a know white is like, clean and nice looking. 
> 
> So that's why he likes it because he liked it when Cybertron wasn't trashed and was peaceful worldwide :)


End file.
